How to Break a Spell
by The GamerSwordsman
Summary: Well, what can I say it's yet another story made by yours truly. And well, the summary and pairings are inside. So please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, there everyone and um now what was I going to say again (thinks for a minute). Oh, yeah that's right this story is a sequel which from "**_**True Love At First Sight**_**?" and it starts right after Mewtwo, Pokemon Trainer, Ashley, Wolf, and Jill had left the mansion. Now the summary for this story is simple, but I'm not going to give away that much because well, it would (in my opinion) ruin the surprise. But anyway what happens is that the Shadow Queen comes across a dusty spell book which she then uses to mess with the other smashers. So can they stop her or will the spells stay in tact forever. And also here are the pairings for this story Dark WolfxShadow Queen, FoxxMalon, MarthxKrystal, PirxCarrie, and Dark FoxxPeach. So I hope that you enjoy the story.**

**I don't own anything.**

How to Break a Spell

**Later on that night**

In the dark halls of the library the Shadow Queen was walking along one of many bookshelves trying her best to fine a book that could help get revenge on Peach. Now true Mario was the one who had defeated her, but Peach was one who somehow broke "her" control and took her body back. And even if it was for a few moments it still helped Mario in the end.

Thinking about this made the Shadow Queen boil with rage as she quietly shouted out loud, "Where is a book that could help me defeat that annoying Princess?!"

And to her luck after she had said this a somewhat old looking book off of the second shelf. The Shadow Queen noticed this as she put the candle down on the table and picked up the book which was covered in dust. She blow on it and dust flow off instantly and once she saw that the book looked like it hadn't been touched she asked herself out loud, "Hmm, what's this now? It looks brand new and yet just a moment ago it was covered in dust? How can this be?"

She then opened the book and once she read about a page of red book her lips then formed an evil grin as she thought, "_This book is exactly what I've been looking for_."

**One week later**

The Shadow Queen was reading through the spell book when she heard a knock on her bedroom door. She sighed as she put the book down and walked over towards the door to open it and when she did Dark Wolf stood in front of her as he asked, "So Shadow Queen have you figured out how to-."

The Shadow Queen knew what he was about to ask so she quickly covered his mouth with her hand as she snapped back at him, "Don't asked that out here." She then took her hand off of Dark Wolf's mouth as she ended with, "Well, aren't going to come in?"

He just nodded and walked inside as the Shadow Queen quickly and quietly closed the door.

Once that was done she turned to face Dark Wolf again as she asked, "Now what was it that you were asking me?"

"I asked if you had figured out how to use the spells in that book yet?" Dark Wolf asked, as he pointed towards the red magic book that laid on her bed.

The Shadow Queen just smiled as she answered, "Why yes I do know how to use the spells….but the only problem is that I can't think of anyone to use them on."

Dark Wolf then walked closer towards as he suggested, "Well, why not use a different spell for different people instead of wasting so many on just one person."

"Hmm, you know Wolf that's an excellent idea." Shadow Queen stated.

Hearing her say this made the dark smasher blush as he added, "And I think I know just who to use a spell on too."

"Really who?" Shadow Queen asked, smirking a bit.

Dark Wolf then pulled out a mirror and once he waved his hand across it twice it showed Marth and Krystal resting under a tree.

The Shadow Queen's smirk grew even wider as she said, "That's who I was hoping the mirror would pick."

She then started to laugh and even Dark Wolf chuckled a bit knowing that there was no way that any of the other smashers would be able to find a way to the break the spells that would be their end.

**Well, that's it for the starting chapter and just so you know each pairing from above will be the main pairing in one or more chapters. So I hope that this was a good start and I'll update tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Marth and Krystal were looking out onto the lake under tree, when Marth stood up and said, "Excuse me for a moment Krystal, but I forgot something."

She nodded and as he walked inside Krystal sighed as she thought, _"I wonder what he could of forgotten?"_

Sadly, when she looked at her reflection in the water she said, "Maybe he didn't really forget anything maybe he just didn't want to be with me. So that must have been the only excuse that he could come up with to leave."

Sadly, right when Krystal was about to stand up to leave someone pushed her into the water. And when she hit the bottom of the lake (which wasn't that deep to begin with) she swam as fast as she could to the top. But when she came close to the surface she somehow out of nowhere hit an invincible wall blocking her only exit. However, before she blacked out completely she thought for sure that she saw what looked the Shadow Queen and Dark Wolf laughing about something as the two dark smashers then left the lake area in a portal of darkness.

Right at that very moment Marth was heading towards the lake with a bouquet of red roses which the Prince wanted to present to Krystal as a gift. But when he noticed that Krystal wasn't around he hung his down and sat down next to the tree as he asked himself out loud, "What was I thinking there's no way that someone like Krystal would ever want to fall in love with a human prince like me. How could I of been so foolish to have think that?"

Marth then leaned against the tree and noticed that Krystal's staff was still against the tree with his sword which is where they had left them when they had came out earlier today. But while he was staring at her staff that same person who had pushed Krystal into the lake earlier was about to do the same to him.

Marth was ready for him though as he pulled out his sword and asked, "What do you think you're doing here Dark Wolf?"

The dark smasher came out of shadows with a grin on his face as he said, "Wow I never would have guessed that you could of known that it was me."

"Be quiet imposter. Now where's Krystal?" Marth snapped back, glaring at him.

Dark Wolf just continued to grin as he replied, "Imposter I have no idea what you're talking about considering that I have my own life instead of that stupid Wolf's one."

"You know what I meant by that now I'll ask you again where's Krystal?" Marth asked, again now pointing his sword at Dark Wolf's throat.

Dark Wolf backed away as he answered, "You know Marth I have no idea why you're wasting your time with that vixen."

He then turned around and added, "Since I can tell that she doesn't even care about you."

Marth gasped as he responded with, "You're lying that can't be true because if she did not want anything to do with me then why is her staff still against the tree?"

Dark Wolf raised an eyebrow as he asked, "What staff?"

Marth quickly turned around and said, "What?" He then saw that there was no staff sitting against the tree. He then turned around and stated coldly, "If you have done anything to Krystal I promise you that I will make you pay Dark Wolf."

The Prince then walked away and once he was inside Dark Wolf raised his hands in the air as he said, "Oh, I'm so sacred."

He then pulled Krystal's staff from behind his back as he thought, _"Heh, now there's no way of you stopping Krystal from changing Marth."_

He then opened his own portal of darkness and took the staff with him just to make sure that Marth wouldn't try to look for it in case he found out the truth.

**Well, there's chapter two for everyone and I hope that it helped pull the story along because well, I'm hoping that I can make this story go longer then just 16 chapters like a few of my other stories that I've done. Anyway review and the next chapter will up tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

That next morning Dark Wolf and the Shadow Queen were looking through their mirror and saw that the spell had worked and that Krystal had changed into a mermaid. Well, to correct she was still an anthro fox, but she now just a fin instead of legs or a tail. The dark smashers were still very proud that one of the spells had worked as the Shadow Queen turned and asked, "So where did you put Krystal's staff Wolf?"

Dark Wolf smirked as he answered, "I didn't put anywhere it's right here."

He then pulled out of from behind his back and as he handed it over to the Shadow Queen she began to grin as she stated, "Hmm, now with this staff and this book I'm unbeatable."

"Humph! Well, that's good for you, but what about me?" Dark Wolf asked, while he crossed his arms and turned his head the other way.

The Shadow Queen then put a reassuring hand on his shoulder as she replied, "Now, now no needs to get angry because I've already solved your problem."

She then pulled Dark Link's Master Sword from behind her back and as Dark Wolf looked at the blade he asked, "How in the world to get this from Dark Link."

Shadow Queen giggled as she answered, "It was easy all I had to do was say that I loved the fool and I needed something from him."

Her smirk then widen as she finished with, "And once he gave me the Dark Master Sword I disposed of him for good."

"Now you see that's why I love you Shadow Queen." Dark Wolf stated, as the two leaned for a kiss.

Meanwhile at the bottom of the lake Krystal was having a nightmare where Marth was falling deeper in the water while Krystal swam as fast as she could to save him. However, once she got there he had already stopped breathing as Krystal's eyes widen in horror seeing that the prince was now gone forever.

Keystal's eyes shot open as she looked around at her surroundings she then felt something touch her and when she looked down she noticed that she didn't have her legs or tail anymore, but now all she had left was a fin as she quickly got swam upward towards the surface.

Once she shot her head up out of water she slowly swam towards the shore to see if someone had picked up her staff at all. She then gasped when she saw that she was right and her staff was gone. She hoped that Marth might of picked it up to give to her later, but she couldn't help but get the feeling like her staff was in the wrong hands. Before she could get closer however, she heard Marth's voice as he shouted, "Krystal, Krystal where are you?"

She gasped as she ducked back in the water and swam towards a large rock aways from the tree. She then poked out from behind it and saw that Marth was looking for her as shouted once more, "Krystal."

She then said to herself out loud, "There's no way that Marth can see me like this because I know that he probably won't want to talk to me or even been seen with me. I should just get away now while I have the chance."

But while she started to swim away she heard a loud splash and turned around to see Dark Wolf smirk as he disappeared in dark portal. Krystal then gasped as she dove underwater to save Marth before it was too late.

**Well, that's chapter finished and….I guess that's all I have to say for now. So review and the next will be up about most likely about the same time tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Once underwater Krystal swam as fast as she could to get to Marth so that what happened in her dream would not happen now. And as she started to get closer to him she noticed that he was still breathing because little bubbles were coming out of his mouth. So when she finally made it to him she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him up as fast as she could and once both of their heads were poking out of the water Krystal started head towards shore. When she made it at the edge of the lake she lifted Marth up with all of her strength onto land. And once he was on land she jumped onto the edge and gently ran her fingers through his hair as she started to hum.

However, only after a few moments Marth started to open his eyes and at that moment Krystal heard Fox's voice as he shouted, "Marth? Hey, Marth are you out here?"

Krystal then quickly jumped back into the lake as Marth slowly sat up and asked, "Who was that beautiful creature?"

He then heard Malon's voice as she responded with, "Who are you talking about Marth?"

The Prince turned his head and saw Fox and Malon staring at him as he replied, "Uh, it was nothing please don't mind me."

Marth then stood up and waved goodbye to the two as he thought, _"I must find out who saved me."_

Back by the tree Malon looked over at Fox as she asked, "Fox do you think Marth's alright?"

"Yeah he seems to be fine, but something seems to be bothering him." Fox stated, as the two headed in the other direction.

Back inside the Shadow Queen's room Dark Wolf and the Shadow Queen where looking into the and as they walked Fox and Malon walk away out of view Dark Wolf slightly turned and asked, "So should we put a spell on them too?"

'No those two aren't a threat to us at all. So it would just be a waste of our time." Shadow Queen stated, as she moved her hand up and down the mirror and once she did this twice it showed Pit training with his bow as Carrie watched and smiled lightly at him.

Dark Wolf looked at the Shadow Queen as she started to smirk so he asked, "I see you have a plan. So what it is?"

"Well, everyone here knows that Carrie was the one who defeated someone in her world called Dracula right?"

He nodded as she continued with, "Well, if was afraid of the monsters inside his castle just think of how she'll react if she sees the person that she's with turn into a werewolf."

"Hmm, not bad Shadow Queen, but the only problem is that, that can only happen during a full moon." Dark Wolf pointed out.

Giggling the Shadow Queen replied with, "No worries because tonight is when a full moon will show."

Meanwhile in the halls of the Smash Mansion Pit walked Carrie back to her room as he said, "Goodnight Carrie and I that you and I can beat the Shadow Queen and Dark Wolf in our match tomorrow."

Carrie just smiled as she replied, "Pit, I'm sure we'll do just fine tomorrow so goodnight to you too."

Once Pit got inside his bedroom he took his sandals and headed straight for bed. But what he didn't notice was that the Shadow Queen was in the shadows of his room as she quietly opened the red book flipped to the page that "she thought" was the spell that would turn Pit into a werewolf, but she would fine out that fallowing morning that she couldn't of been more wrong.

**Well, that's about it for today and I'll try to keep things at steady pace so that we don't end up going all over the place (you know from part of the story to another). And if you're wondering Marth will run into Krystal again, but won't be until later on the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

That next morning Pit woke up from a pleasant sleep, however it seemed too pleasant of a sleep as he slowly got out of bed and didn't realize that he was an inchor two taller. But once he looked at himself in the mirror to fix his hair, he couldn't believe at what was staring back at him. It was an anthro wolf version of himself and whenever he would touch his face then that thing in the mirror would do the same. But it finally snuck in that it was himself after he pinched himself to make sure that this wasn't a dream and after that he asked himself out loud, "T-This is really me?"

However, when he heard some knocking on his door and heard Carrie's voice from outside of the door as she asked, "Pit, are you ready for out match yet?"

He gasped and jumped back into bed as he shouted, "Its open Carrie."

She opened it and looked inside and once she saw Pit back in bed she stated, "Pit, what are you doing back in bed we have a match coming up soon."

"Yeah I know we do Carrie, but……something happened to me and I don't know how you'll react to it." Pit replied, as he slightly poked his head over the covers.

"Oh, come on Pit, I'm sure it's not that bad." Carrie reassured him as she moved a bit closer to his bed.

Pit let out a heavy sigh as he responded with, "Alright I guess I have no choice."

Carrie watched as Pit sat up and let go of covers and it was then that she let out a gasp as he slowly stood up in front of her. And instead of Carrie seeing Pit's smiling face she saw a brown colored anthro wolf-angel looking at her as she gently placed her on Pit's cheek as she asked, "Pit, is this what happened to you?"

He nodded as she sighed with relief and said, "Well, that certainly is a good thing to know that you didn't turn into a werewolf or something."

"Wait you're not freaked out about me being an anthro wolf?" Pit asked, surprise in his voice.

Carrie turned slightly away as she answered, "Well, to be honest when I first came here I had always thought that Wolf O'Donnell was a werewolf."

Pit nodded as she continued with, "But after Jill and himself left the mansion Fox filled me in on their species."

"So you're not afraid of me?" Pit asked.

Carrie shook her head no as she started to walk away, but she then stopped and asked, "Well, aren't you going to get ready for our match?"

Pit quickly grabbed his tunic and sandals and put them on as he ran out of room and replied, "Yep I'm ready now."

Carrie smiled as she took his hand and the two headed towards the grand hall.

Dark Wolf and the Shadow Queen were actually in the grand hall when the two walked inside. And when the two faced their opponents both Dark Wolf and the Shadow Queen noticed that Pit was an anthro wolf and not an angel as Dark Wolf asked, "Hey, Shadow Queen what spell did you cast on Pit last night?"

"Uh, let me check." Shadow Queen answered, as she pulled out the book and looked inside it.

The Shadow Queen's eyes widen as she said out loud, 'I-I can't believe it I accidentally turned Pit into an anthro wolf not a werewolf."

Dark Wolf smacked his head as she shot back, "Nice going Shadow Queen."

Shadow Queen quickly turned around and snapped back, "Hey, it's not my fault that it was hard to read that book in the dark."

Dark Wolf was to respond, but he was cut off by Pit as he asked, "Um, so are we going to go have our match or not?"

Dark Wolf smirked as he replied, "Oh, now would you look here the pup's trying to act tuff."

"No I'm not it's that with you two arguing it's just wasting our time." Pit pointed out, as the four left the mansion through a portal to have their match.

**Well, another chapter done and if anyone is wondering Carrie is from the Castlevania game for the N64 and Jill is from the Resident Evil series (I know I've said this before, but this is just in case someone hasn't read the first story to this one). Anyway review and I'll make sure that the next chapter will be up tomorrow.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The two teams ended up on the stage SkyWorld as Pit and Carrie appeared on the from a ray of light, while Dark Wolf and the Shadow Queen appeared on the stage by coming out of a portal of darkness. The match started off with Pit and Wolf charging at one another with Dark Wolf trying to hit Pit with his claws. However, Pit jumped out of the way with the use of his wings and hit Dark Wolf From behind with his two blades. He then shot his own version of a light arrow at the dark smasher which caused some damage, but not that much as Dark Wolf charged at him again this time hitting with upward with a kick.

Carrie on the other hand had just thrown some Holy Water on the Shadow Queen as she screamed in pain from item. She knew that it caused a lot of damage to her, but she would not give up as she hit the young adventurer with a lightening bolt. The Shadow Queen tried for a second lightening bolt, but Carrie was ready for it as she rolled out of the way and hit the Shadow Queen with a homing orb which caused a descent amount of damage.

Dark Wolf had just thrown Pit forward when he saw that Carrie about to hit the Shadow Queen with a third Holy Water, but before it was able to hit Dark Wolf got in front of her and used his Reflector to have the item go right back to Carrie which she blocked it with the shield as it spilt open onto the floor causing damage to panels causing them to break completely. The Shadow Queen then went up to Carrie slapped her causing her to bounce off the upper platform and send her flying downward.

Pit turned around to see Carrie jump to back onto the stage, sadly it wasn't enough as she began to fall again. So Pit jumped under off the platform that he was on and dove after her. And luckily for Carrie he was able to make to her has he held in his as his wings began to have a blue light surround them as he started to go upward. And when the two made back onto the stage both Dark Wolf and the Shadow Queen had looks of disbelief on theirs faces as a Smash Ball showed up behind them. The Shadow Queen was the first to hit with a lightening bolt and then Carrie was the second to hit with one of her homing orbs, now all that was left was for either Dark Wolf or Pit to break the item thus declaring the winning team.

Dark Wolf was about to hit with his blaster, but before he could an arrow went straight through it as both the Shadow Queen and Dark Wolf stared at the two now glowing from the item. Once the glowing had stopped Pit ready his bow with a light arrow, but before he fired it Carrie poured some Holy Water on the item which instantly changed the item from a blue color to a purple color. And once he let go of the bowstring the arrow changed into three arrows as they came together sending the two dark smashers off screen making Pit and Carrie the winners.

Once Pit and Carrie arrived back at the mansion they both noticed that Dark Wolf and the Shadow Queen were gone, but they shrugged it off thinking that they just left because they had lost the match.

Actually the two were back inside the Shadow Queen's room as Dark Wolf held up the mirror again and asked, "So are you sure that this spell will work?"

The Shadow Queen smirked as she answered, "Don't worry about a thing Wolf because the next spell that I will be using will be Princess Peach's end."

"Really and how do you propose that you'll do that?" Dark Wolf asked, setting down the mirror and crossing his arms.

Still smirking the Shadow Queen replied, "Simple, I'm going to take her voice."

**Well, that's it for now and the next chapter will be up tomorrow.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

That fallowing afternoon Peach was fixing her hair in front of the mirror as she smiled a gentle smile. The reason why she was so happy was because Dark Zelda and Dark Fox both said that they were glad that Peach suggested that they should be together, but Dark Fox actually just had a crush on the dark princess and she also just a had crush on him. And they both knew that their relationship (or that there of) would not go any further. So that's were Peach came into play since Dark Fox and herself had been together every since Krystal arrived there at the mansion a week ago.

"Oh, I can't wait to see Fox today. Maybe we'll go out by the lake or watch some of the other smashers in a match." Peach's smile widen as she continued with, "Maybe he'll actually want to take a walk with me while the sun sets."

"Or maybe you'll never get that chance Princess Peach." Someone snapped back.

Peach gasped as she turned and saw the Shadow Queen smirk at her as she replied, "T-The Shadow Queen what do you want?"

"Oh, nothing really just your…….voice." The Shadow Queen stated, as she opened the red book.

Peach's eyes widen with fear as white orb came towards her throat and once he touched it she felt like something was being pulled out of her as she continued to state at the orb. But it was only in the air for a little bit, but after it had taken her voice, a heart shaped pendent opened around the Shadow Queen's neck and once the orb went inside it the locket closed shut as the Shadow Queen started laugh with her new voice.

Peach's eyes became for widen from fear and shock that she stood up and started to run away crying very hard covering her head in her hands. While she was doing thought she had no idea that Dark Fox was right in front of her as she bumped into and looked at him teary eyed as he asked, "Hey Peach, what's the matter? Did something happen?"

She nodded yes, but the tears still kept on coming as Dark Fox wrapped his arms and said, "Hey, hey, it's going to be alright no need to cry your eyes out."

She nodded her head as she started to calm down and once Dark Fox noticed this he asked, "Okay now that, that's over with tell me what made you get so upset?"

She nodded ready to answer his question, but when she opened her mouth nothing came out as she covered it with her hands.

Dark Fox tilted his head to side as he asked, "What's the matter can't speak?"

She shook her head no, and then crossed her arms in hopes of thinking of an idea to let him know about what had just happened a moment ago. She then shot her head and snapped her fingers as she grabbed Dark Fox's hand and two headed off towards the library.

Meanwhile outside towards the lake Marth was looking at the bouquet of roses that he had gotten for Krystal and as he noticed that they were starting to die he said out loud, "I hope I can find Krystal and gives these to her before they die on me."

He then sighed as he got up and started to head back inside, but before he could he heard something come up out of water and someone's voice as it asked, "Marth?"

The Prince then turned around and saw Krystal smiling at him as he whispered in disbelief, "Krystal?"

**Well, sadly, that's it for now, but don't worry because once I came back Sunday I should of thought of more creativity things to put into this story. So review and sorry it took so long to get this chapter up.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Marth started to walk slowly towards Krystal as he asked, "Krystal is it really you?"

"Of course it is Marth do you think that I went somewhere." Krystal replied, trying her best not to reveal anything to him.

But once Marth was close enough he looked at her straight in the eyes and asked, "You say that, but your eyes tell me a different. So please tell me why haven't I seen you in the last couple of days?"

Krystal sighed as she turned away from him and answered, "Well, if you want to know why it's because of this…"

She slowly raised her fin out of water and as she looked at Marth's eyes widen as she thought for sure that their relationship would over.

However, when she felt someone gently take her hand she looked up and saw Marth smiling at her as he asked, "So this is why you've been avoiding me lately?"

She nodded as he continued with, "Krystal was it…..you who saved a few days ago?"

She once again nodded, as Marth put a finger under his chin as he ended with, "That's all I needed answered."

He then hugged her as he said, "Krystal I've missed you so much and I'm glad that you're safe."

She returned the hug, but she then noticed the roses as she asked, "Marth are those for me?"

He broke the hug and grabbed the bouquet as he replied, "Um, yes they are for you and I hope you like them."

She kissed him on the cheek as she said, "I love Marth thank you."

He nodded as he then sat down on the edge of the bank as the two then stared off into the distance of the seemingly endless lake.

Back inside the mansion Dark Fox and Peach had finally reached the library as Peach walked inside and looked among the shelves for a blank notebook or something for that matter to write on as Dark Fox asked, "So, what are we looking for Peach?"

She knew that she couldn't answer his question right now as she continued to look through out the many shelves. But once she saw a blue notebook on a nearby table she quickly ran towards it and picked it up as she then started to look for a pencil.  
Surprisingly enough when Peach turned around to perform the hand gestures needed to ask Dark Fox for a pencil he actually had one in hand as he jokingly asked, "Where you looking for this?"

She nodded as she began to write something and after a few moments she handed it over to Dark Fox as he read it over. And Peach noticed his eyes widen at some point which she figured that he had gotten to the part where the Shadow Queen had taken her voice away as he set down the notebook and asked, "So this is why you were crying earlier."

She nodded and to her surprise he pulled into a hug as he finished with, "Do worry Peach I promise that no matter what that we'll find a way to get your voice back before the Shadow Queen tries to mess with someone else around here."

Peach nodded again as her eyes were now filled with relief and a bit of hope that Dark Fox would be right.

Inside the Shadow Queen;s room though Dark Wolf gave the Shadow Queen a bit of a blank stare as he asked, "So now why did you need to take Peach's voice again?"

"Simple Wolf, it's because I need her voice so that I can perform a spell in this book." Shadow Queen stated, and as she moved closer to him she added, "And this spell will make it to where we can summon any Sacred Item that we want like that Star Rod thing that Bowser took once. Or we could take the Triforce that Ganondorf talks about a lot."

"Or we could just summon both and get rid of everyone here." Dark Wolf, suggested.

The Shadow Queen then moved her hand against his cheek as she said, "Now that is a brilliant idea Wolf."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

That next morning Malon woke up and got out of bed in a rush. The reason why was because she was going to ask Fox if he wanted to go back to Lon Lon Ranch with her so that he could meet her father and so she could show him around Hyrule.

But as she was looking at herself in the mirror she thought, _"But what if Fox doesn't want to go back with me? Then how I would explain the letter that I asked Princes Zelda to deliver to my father?"_

She was cut off from her thoughts when she heard knocking on the door and Fox's voice as he asked, "Hey, Malon you ready yet?"

She lightly sighed knowing that this was going to be her only chance to ask him as she replied with, "Yeah I'm ready and the door's unlocked."

The then opened to reveal Fox's face as he smiled at her and said, "Good morning."

Malon nodded as she mention for Fox to sit on the side of her bed. And once he did tha she sat down next to him and somewhat looked away from him as she started the conversation with, "Fox I-I have something I need to ask you."

"Uh, okay what is it Malon?" Fox asked.

"Well, you see I was wondering if you would want to go back to Hyrule with me so that I can introduce you to my father and show you around our ranch and a lot of other places."

Fox kind of didn't say anything at first as he continued to stare at her. And as he stared at her he could tell that she was worried that he was going to say no to coming, so he softly smiled and answered with, "Sure Malon, I'll go back to Hyrule with you."

Malon quickly turned around and asked, "You will?"

Fox nodded as she then hugged him and said, "Oh, thank you Fox you've made me so happy."

Fox just decided to return the hug as he thought, "_Well, maybe it won't be __**so**__ bad going back with her."_

Meanwhile outside Dark Fox and Peach were talking a walk outside of mansion and as Dark Fox looked over at the sunset he asked, "It's pretty nice to watch the sunset isn't it Peach?"

She just smiled and nodded a "yes" to the question and as they started to walk again Dark Fox suddenly stopped and just continued to stare at Peach as he started to move to kiss her. Peach noticed this and didn't resist at all as she was also about to kiss him too.

But unfortunately, Peach started to feel a sharp pain as she greeted her teeth and started to fall towards the ground. Dark Fox caught her easily and shook her a bit to try and wake her up. Dark Fox then heard footsteps as he looked up and saw Pit and Carrie running towards them as Pit asked, "Fox what happened to Peach?"

Dark Fox looked down at her as he replied, "I-I don't know we were about to kiss when all of a sudden she kind of just fainted."

The three then heard someone laughting and once they looked up they saw Dark Wolf and the Shadow Queen smirking at them as Dark Wolf asked, "What's the matter Fox you look upset?"

Dark Fox instantly stood as he snapped back, "Of course I'm upset the Shadow Queen stole Peach's voice."

'Oh, so you figured to out did you?" The Shadow Queen asked, using Peach's voice.'

She then giggled at little as she finished with, "Then you should know that that, sharp pain that went through Peach was because this was the last night for you two to kiss." Her smirk then widen as she finished with, "Now Peach is going to die."

Dark Fox eyes widen in disbelief as he shook his head and said, "No."

Once the dark smasher landed on his knees next to Peach, Carrie and Pit stood in front of them as Carrie shouted, "That is enough and you are not only going to pay for what you did to them, but also for what you two _**tried**_ to do to Pit!"

Dark Wolf just laughed as the Shadow Queen opened the red book and was about to read the spell. However, something went by her really fast and when she noticed that the book and locket were gone she heard a voice as it asked, "What's wrong Shadow Queen where you looking for these?"

The Shadow Queen spun around to confront whoever asked that question, but once she saw who was behind her, her eyes widen with shock as she said out loud, "No it can't be."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

There standing now in front of her was Princess Zelda and Lucario and as Zelda was about to smash the locket the Shadow Queen commanded, "You will return those items to me at once!"

Zelda just continued to glare at the two dark smashers as she answered, "I'm afraid I can't do that Shadow Queen."

She then burned the red book in her right hand and throw the locket onto the ground with her left hand. And once that was done Peach's voice (in orb form) floated back towards the Princess and once it touched her throat there was a bright light that lasted only for a moment, but it caused everyone else to shield their eyes.

Carrie was the first to open to eyes and when she did that she saw Pit had returned back to his normal self. She instantly hugged him as he smiled and gladly returned it. Meanwhile Marth had been hiding behind a tree so that he could attack the two dark smashers and get Krystal's staff back for her. But what he didn't notice that Krystal was standing on two feet again as she snuck up behind him and tapped his shoulder. This caused the Prince to sharply turn around with sword in hand, but once he saw Krystal's face he lightly smiled, but he immediately turned back around to wait for the prefect opportunity to strike.

Suddenly Marth saw the Shadow Queen raise the staff into the air as he made a dash to try and stop.

The Shadow Queen was about to try use the magic from the staff on Zelda, but she then felt something sharp poke her neck a bit and when she turned her head she saw Marth glare at her as he said, "Now it is you who will return Krystal's staff or else-"

Sadly, Marth then felt something sharp poke at his neck as he then turned his head and saw Dark Wolf smirk at him as he replied, "What? Surprised that I would be able to stop you?"

The Shadow Queen was about to thank Dark Wolf for helping her, but she was about to thank him her eyes now widen in fear as an odd looking portal of darkness opened behind him. She then ran towards Dark Wolf once she noticed odd black colored type vines going straight for him, as she then pushed him out of the way making the vines grab her instead as she then screamed as she was being roughly and quickly pulled into the darkness. And after that the portal closed instantly with no way of bringing the Shadow Queen back as Dark Wolf was now the one to fall onto his knees as he shook his head and whispered out loud, "No."

He then grabbed his head and said a bit louder, "No why did she do that?"

He then turned his head towards Peach who was starting to get up as he shouted, "It was you! You're the reason why the Shadow Queen isn't here anymore!"

Dark Wolf then stood up and grabbed his sword and started to charge at both Dark Fox and the Princess, but midway something hit against his head very hard as he then fell to the floor completely knocked out cold.

Dark Fox and Peach looked up and saw Marth put his sword as he said, "I've heard enough out of you for one day."

Dark Fox smiled at him and he helped Peach he replied, "Thanks for that Marth."

Marth smiled and nodded as he handed Krystal's staff back to her the two headed back inside.

But as Dark Fox and Peach where about to head inside they heard Zelda voice as she shouted, "Fox, Peach look out!"

It was too late however, as another dark portal appeared behind them and started to pull Peach inside of it. But when Dark Fox grabbed Peach's hand another vine came out and hit him in the forehead as the blow sent the dark smasher flying against a tree. Peach continued to shout for Dark Fox to get up, sadly it was too late because once she was completely inside of the portal it closed completely while Dark Fox still laid against the tree out cold.

**Well, that's it for this story. And I'm sorry if the ending wasn't all that great, but I do have good news that is that I do plan on making yet another sequel to this story. And so in a week or two you will all find out where the Shadow Queen and Peach were taken and by who later on. So thank you for reading and I'll be putting up a one shot real soon.**


End file.
